Twin Shinobi
by Mystic Saber
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were born prodigies, fresh into the shinobi world. Their extraordinary skills are hard to come by within the ninja ranks. With hardcore training from the ANBU prodigy of Hatake Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke finally add the third genin to their team: Sakura. Together, the three embark on a journey that is sure to shape their lives. Until terror strikes Konoha...


**I'm sorry for the long wait about my Pokemon story! I'm struggling to get more ideas from it, but I'll come around soon! Anyways, please enjoy this Naruto story while I try to get my other one back into shape.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Unlocked Potential**

The large classroom was stoic as a student walked up to the front to start his test. His teacher stared down at him as he began to write small notes down. The whole classroom was breathing in sync, waiting for the student to begin his test. The teacher finished his notes and made a quick hand motion. The student nodded as small beads of sweat escaped his forehead. He looked at the crowd for support and saw a certain black-haired boy staring at him with a smirk. His expression softened and the boy smirked back. Taking a long, deep breath, the boy felt the energy flow throughout his body. His energy reached his peak until shouting out the words.

"Clone Jutsu!" the boy shouted. The energy inside his palms burst into a smoke as an identical clone of his teacher manifested right next to the boy, earning a small applause from his peers. The teacher approved of his ability and began to write down information as he studied the clone. Apart from very small details that were off, it seemed to be a perfect clone of him to an untrained eye. If he was more observant or a Dōjutsu user, then he would probably notice it.

"Any other bonus Jutsu you have for us, Naruto-kun?" the teacher asked. The boy, now identified as Naruto, nodded at the teacher. Dispelling his clone, Naruto put his hands into a cross formation as he closed his eyes and began to charge up a larger amount of energy than the last time. He opened his eyes in a flash and started another Jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted once more. Two puffs of smoke appeared on either side of Naruto, making two more clones. The class clapped a bit harder, showing their appreciation for the advanced Jōnin-level Jutsu. Naruto then began to whisper to his clones about performing another special Jutsu. The clones seemed to get it as Naruto went into the middle with his palm out. "Iruka-sensei, you might want to set up a barrier between me and the class because this Jutsu is quite destructive." Naruto warned with a small smirk.

"I see." The teacher replied, now known as Iruka. Iruka quickly made some hand seals until a barrier erected itself in between Naruto and the class. He took a deep breath until forming a ball of chakra in his palm. Following the plan, one clone started to rub the ball of chakra in his hands, rotating it faster. Another clone added a stream of differently colored chakra to the ball until Naruto smirked.

"Wind Style: Rasengan!" Naruto shouted. He threw the ball of chakra at the barrier which barely stopped it as it grinded against the barrier. It cracked heavily until the chakra dissipated into the air. The barrier went down and a loud applause was in order for Naruto as his peers were thoroughly impressed with his powerful Jutsu. Iruka was dumbfounded at the boy's powerful chakra and wrote down bonus points for him.

"Thank you, Naruto. For our last person, we have Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka announced. The girls in the class squealed at the mention of Sasuke's name. The boy that was staring at Naruto earlier got up and coolly made his way towards the front of the class, his cool demeanor captivating all of the young girls in the class. Sasuke looked at Iruka who was still writing things down. Motioning for him to continue, Sasuke began to do the Jutsu assigned to him. He walked all the way to the far right and began to ready his Jutsu. Iruka wrote the last words down then faced Sasuke with a kunai in hand. Without warning, Iruka threw the kunai towards Sasuke who quickly uttered the Jutsu name.

"Substitution Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled out. The kunai struck Sasuke's chest, but his body was quickly replaced with a puff of smoke as his body was replaced with a wooden log. Sasuke then let go of his invisibility cloth and revealed himself right next to Iruka, prompting a round of applause. He bowed to his classmates slightly as Iruka wrote down his findings.

"What about you, Sasuke-kun? Any other bonus Jutsu?" Iruka asked. Sasuke nodded and asked for a barrier similar to Naruto's. Erecting another barrier, Sasuke quickly made hand seals and held his fingers over his mouth and jumped up, inhaling a large amount of fire. He released his chakra from his mouth and shouted the Jutsu name.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled out once more. A powerful ball of fire consumed the barrier until small embers dispersed within the air, spreading small flames. Another large applause was in order for Sasuke as he bowed slightly again. Iruka wrote down more bonus points for the second prodigy in his class. Iruka wrote some his concerns with the Jutsu, such as the unstable amount of chakra release.

"That is all for the Academy Test. I will let you know the results later today. I would also like to see Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. That is all." Iruka announced. Many of the kids breathed out a sigh of relief as they walked out of the room in their friend cliques. Naruto and Sasuke stayed behind as Iruka shuffled around his papers and motioned the pair to come to his desk. Naruto and Sasuke nervously made their way towards their teacher until Iruka made a small grin on his face.

"First off, congratulations to the two of you for learning powerful Jutsu as academy students. Before I tell you something, I have something for Sasuke-kun. Your brother, Uchiha Itachi, has given you a present since he is still out for a mission. It's your birthday tomorrow, correct?" Iruka asked. Sasuke nodded as he was eager to know what Itachi had given him. "Here's the present, but he strongly requests for you to only open it once it's your birthday." Iruka urged. Sasuke nodded and took the long box off of Iruka's hands, holding the box in his own.

"So, Iruka-sensei. What do you want from us?" Naruto wondered curiously. Iruka rummaged through his thoughts and rubbed his chins until he remembered what he wanted to say. Taking out a sheet of paper, Naruto noticed his picture and Sasuke's on the sheet of paper with their test scores and other things. He noticed that both of them passed the Jutsu test, but he couldn't make out what happened with their written tests.

"You might be wondering why I'm showing you this." Iruka guessed. Naruto and Sasuke gave him simultaneous nods. "You are the only two who scored perfects on the tests. Also, you both have the highest stats out of everyone which is great. Now for some weird stuff. Both of your parents have told me that they are worried for the both of you being held back by minor Genin teams. So, instead of having another Genin join you, they'd rather have you being trained by two Jōnin instead." Iruka explained.

"Does that mean we won't be stuck doing D-Rank missions like the other Genin?" Naruto asked excitedly. Iruka nodded, prompting Naruto to shout happily in the air and jumping for joy. Sasuke hid his happiness inside, but he was basically as happy as Naruto about the idea of not doing rudimentary missions like catching cats or something else.

"I suggest you go to the Hokage Tower to meet your Jōnin members. I wish you both luck in your ninja careers; I had lots of fun training the both of you to the Genin you are today." Iruka praised. Naruto and Sasuke blushed under their praise and smiled at Iruka happily. The two bowed to their former teacher then went off to go to the Hokage Tower. On their way over there, Naruto and Sasuke smirked at each other.

"Nice Rasengan Naruto. But how did you add your Wind Element to it? I heard your dad couldn't even do that." Sasuke wondered. Naruto shrugged as they kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop, earning some stares from villagers. The villagers glared at Naruto with angry expressions, but he ignored all of the stares he got from them. He then turned to Sasuke.

"It was just a spur of the moment. You know how we figured our natures a couple months ago, right?" Naruto confirmed. Sasuke nodded as they sped up their pace towards the Hokage Tower. "Well, I did some research with it as I learned about the Rasengan. I asked my dad if he could help me with it, and he was able to give me some pointers to control it. But you saw how destructive that thing was. So, I don' want to use it too much since I can't control it very well." Naruto admitted sheepishly.

"I can't control the Fireball Jutsu quite yet either. My chakra control is as worse as yours." Sasuke joked. Naruto shrugged and grinned as the two finally arrived towards the Hokage Tower. Making their way up to the entrance, they knocked on the Hokage door. They heard a man inside telling them to come in. Naruto and Sasuke politely opened the door where they saw a yellow-haired man doing some stacks of paperwork.

"Hello, Hokage-sama." Sasuke bowed. Naruto smirked as the Hokage smiled brightly towards him. The two exchanged some glances until Sasuke spoke up. "Hokage-sama, is it true that we can work with two Jōnin instead of one Jōnin and a Genin?" Sasuke asked eagerly. The Hokage nodded.

"Yes. I talked with your father today and made sure that we agreed on similar decisions. Before I get into any more detail in why… Sasuke, I am about to talk about an S-Rank secret right now. If you speak of this to anyone else other than your parents, me, and Naruto, I will ask my ANBU to hunt you down personally." The Hokage threatened. Sasuke gulped his fright down.

"Y-Yes, Hokage-sama." Sasuke politely accepted the threat. The Hokage nodded until he began speaking. He took his stack of papers and moved it inside a drawer and stood up from his seat, silently looking out the Hokage Tower with a dreamy look in his eyes. He turned back to see Sasuke and Naruto staring at him expectantly.

"Sasuke, the reason why you have your Sharingan to two tomoe already is because you have been blessed with the perfect Dōjutsu genes. Soon enough, you will develop the Sharingan to three tomoe and maybe even achieve the Mangekyō without doing the usual method of getting it." The Hokage paused to let that sink in. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The Hokage said. The door swung open to reveal someone.

"Hello, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. Hokage-sama." The man bowed. The Hokage waved his hand as he did not like the formalities from one of his former friends. He really never liked the formalities from anyone, but his council members needed it in order to show his word was to be taken for.

"Please, Fugaku-kun. Address me as Minato. After all, I still remember back in the day our legendary duo of Uchiha and Namikaze." The Hokage, now known as Namikaze Minato, joked. Fugaku chuckled as he remembered the days where he and Minato would constantly play ninja and have fun as kids. Now, they were full-fledged shinobi where Fugaku submits to Minato as his Hokage and as his lord. However, Fugaku was glad that they still had their friendship intact.

"Sorry, it's a bad habit to break, Minato-kun. I trust you have told Sasuke our proposal about the Jōnin team?" Fugaku asked. Minato nodded as he motioned for Fugaku to stand with Naruto and Sasuke. The three looked at Minato expectantly as he began to explain.

"The two Jōnin on your team shall be… Hatake Kakashi and Yamato-taichō." He explained. Fugaku nodded with the Jōnin selection. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances as they noticed the suddenly silent atmosphere in the room, feeling awkward about what to say. Nodding along, the four people in the room suddenly heard a puff of smoke appear outside the windows. The windows opened to reveal a silver-haired shinobi with a mask covering one eye, his nose, and his mouth. In one hand, he held a book as he smiled at Minato from under his mask.

"Sorry I'm late, Hokage-sama. I was just… lost on the road of… life?" the shinobi stated unsurely. Minato sweatdropped at the sight of the shinobi until beginning to talk again.

"Ah, Kakashi. I'd like you to meet the two Genin," Minato gestured to Sasuke and Naruto. "That I was talking about. This is my son, Namikaze Naruto and his best friend, a prodigy of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke." Minato introduced. Sasuke and Naruto looked at Kakashi and slightly bowed to him politely. Kakashi pocketed his book and had a rather surprised look under his mask.

"Hokage-sama… these kids seem stronger than a Genin. Are you sure I can help them develop?" Kakashi asked surprisingly. Minato nodded as he flipped from some pages on his desk until closing his books.

"Yes. You see, Sasuke-kun here has good Sharingan genes. My son Naruto…" He looked at Sasuke with a threatening look. "Has the Nine-Tailed Fox within him. He's a jinchūriki. Also, his chakra reserves are extremely large and his control over it is good. Another thing about Sasuke, there is a possibility for him to gain the Mangekyō without using the normal method." Minato explained. Kakashi walked up to Sasuke and Naruto and covered himself with chakra to react to their chakra. The silver-haired shinobi felt the large amount of chakra emitting from them.

"You told me that I shall have Yamato-taichō's assistance, correct? I believe he knows Seal Jutsu that can control Kurama the Kyūbi, right?" Kakashi asked. Naruto began to speak up since he was wondering something.

"Father, in the day we get to the Chūnin Exams, won't we be missing a member?" he wondered. That thought just crossed through all of their minds. Minato and Fugaku silently tried to make a new solution to this problem until Sasuke spoke up with a decently good idea.

"Hokage-sama, we could add Haruno Sakura… But that involves the removal of one of the Jōnin on our team." Sasuke proposed. Minato looked at Sasuke and nodded. Suddenly, another knock on the door prompted Minato to let in the next person into the room. A man with a rather average face and brown spiky hair came in and bowed to all of the important figures in the room.

"Ah, Yamato. I regret to inform you that you shall not be needed for this Jōnin team. However, since I have caused you inconvenience, you can take a month's break from missions and ANBU work." Minato explained. Yamato nodded and promptly let himself out of the room, mentally cheering at his own free time in years. Meanwhile, Minato was wondering where Sakura had gone.

"Sasuke-kun, where is Sakura? I believe she has gone to practice Medical Ninjutsu and chakra control, correct?" Minato guessed. Sasuke nodded as Naruto put on his excited face on.

"C'mon, dad! Let's go to Konoha Hospital, then! Sakura-chan's bound to be there!" Naruto excitedly stated. He quickly opened the door and started leaping from rooftop to rooftop, having Sasuke closely behind him. The two began conversing with each other as they began to make their way to the medical building in Konoha. Meanwhile, Minato, Fugaku and Kakashi were sweatdropping at their eagerness.

"Just use the Body Flicker to get there…" Minato sighed. Minato was quickly enveloped in a bright yellow light, Kakashi was quickly surrounded with leaves and Fugaku was covered with red aura. The three disappeared and reappeared at the Konoha hospital, patiently waiting for the two Genin to arrive. They had minor talks about current events and clan problems until two minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke finally made it to the hospital. Naruto was completely dumbfounded; he and Sasuke used the fastest route via rooftops towards the Hospital. How did they get here faster? 

"Dad, how'd you get here so fast?" Naruto asked curiously. Minato chuckled as he opened the door to the hospital.

"Son, you learned what it was. It's called the Body Flicker Jutsu, remember? However, Kakashi-san, Fugaku-san and I can use it so well that we can do it faster than most." Minato explained. The nurse noticed the group of 5 enter the room and quickly glared at Naruto, muttering 'demon brat…' under her breath until flashing a smile at Minato.

"Hokage-sama! What can we do for you today?" the nurse asked sweetly. Minato smiled back until asking for Sakura and what she was doing. "Ah, the aspiring medical kunoichi. She's currently up at the top, practicing her Chakra Fist Jutsu." The nurse explained. Minato bowed courteously and made his way towards the elevator, the other four closely trailing behind. They had a rather silent elevator ride until they made their way to the top, where they found a beat-up kunoichi with small scratches all over her body. She looked absolutely horrendous, what with all the training she's been through.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto exclaimed as he rushed to her aid when she was about to topple over. She let herself go from Naruto's grip and took a breather, sitting down on the ground with small beads of blood dripping from her knuckles. She looked at Naruto with a sad smile but was quickly rejuvenated when she saw Sasuke worriedly looking at her.

"Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun? Hokage-sama and Uchiha-san too! Sorry for my informalities!" Sakura quickly amended her impoliteness by bowing to the two important figures. Minato waved her off and let her look at him with his finger.

"It's quite alright, Sakura. Anyways, we," Minato gestures over to Fugaku. "Were wondering if you could join Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun's Genin Team. They were missing a member, and if you accept, you three could be a powerful team. However, these two are in a league of their own. As such, you shall be experiencing much harder missions than the other Genin of the academy. You'll be doing a couple D-Rank missions at the start to get you situated with your team and how you all work. Before you do missions however, you'll have to pass Kakashi-san's test." Minato explained. The trio looked at Kakashi who was sporting an evil smile. They shuddered at the thought of the test.

"Well, we'll get with the test. The lot of you, let's go to a secluded training ground. We have to-" Kakashi was cut off with a hand from Minato.

"Before you do that, I would like to give something to Naruto." Minato faced his son with a small smile. "Naruto-kun, do you know Summoning Jutsu?" he asked curiously. Naruto scratched his head and searched his thoughts of something about Summoning Jutsu.

"I've read about it. It deals with a blood contract with a certain species, correct?" Naruto asked. Minato nodded and handed him a scroll. It had the word 'Fox' on it. Fugaku immediately knew what the summoning scroll was.

"Minato-kun, that Fox Summoning Scroll has never been opened correct? It's supposed to work form someone of the Uzumaki lineage, yet even Kushina has not been able to open it." He warned. Minato looked at Fugaku with a smile.

"Kushina-chan might not be able to open it, but I feel like Naruto will be able to. Let's see, shall we?" Minato proposed. Everyone stepped back a couple feet until Naruto was standing in the middle with his father and friends surrounding him. He took a kunai from his pocket and cut his palm slightly, a thin line of blood being secreted out. He smeared the word 'Fox' with his blood. Everyone looked on expectantly as Naruto began to open the scroll. Minato expected for him to struggle but to his surprise, Naruto easily opened the scroll, revealing a blank surface.

"H-he actually opened it…!" Fugaku exclaimed silently. Naruto bit his five fingers and placed it on the scroll. He quickly wrote his name in blood. His writing and fingerprints glowed slightly until dying down. The scroll shut itself up as Naruto picked it up and clipped it to his upper back.

"I'll try to summon a fox now… I hope it works." Naruto said. He bit his thumb one more time and placed his hand down and uttered the summoning Jutsu. "Summoning Jutsu: Fox!" he shouted. A puff of smoke revealed a blackened fox that had bits of red skin still showing. Its eyes were yellow and had a black shuriken design in them. The fox looked at Naruto with a smirk.

"Someone has finally opened the Fox Scroll, eh? Can't believe it's this brat…" the fox snorted. Naruto quickly grew angry. "You even have my king inside you, don't you?" the fox asked. Naruto calmed down hurriedly and looked at the fox with widened eyes.

"T-the Kyūbi is your king?" Naruto asked fearfully. The fox grinned as it bared its fangs out.

"Of course. He is the King of Foxes, of course. But since you have control over him, I guess I have to too. Famakure, at your service." The fox, now known as Famakure, stated. Famakure bowed with Naruto jumping off of its snout. Naruto awkwardly stared at Minato and Fugaku's surprised expressions.

"Dad… I learned the Summoning Jutsu for the Foxes! But does that mean they have their own type of chakra learning too? Like with the toads! They have Sage Mode and stuff!" Naruto excitedly asked. Minato and everyone else sweatdropped at Naruto's enthusiasm until Minato explained.

"Son, I don't know anything about summoning Foxes. You see, you are the first person in eons to unlock the Fox Summoning Jutsu. You'll need to learn from them, not from me." Minato explained. Naruto had a rather sad look as Kakashi motioned for him, Sasuke, and Sakura to follow him. He followed Kakashi silently as Sasuke, Sakura, and Fumukare followed closely behind him.

"Fumukare, I don't need you right now. You can go for today." Naruto stated. Fumukare nodded.

"Thank you for summoning me, Naruto-sama." With that, Fumukare puffed away, leaving behind a slightly blushing Naruto. Kakashi smirked and the four kept jumping until they finally arrived at a training ground. They stopped to take a breather until Kakashi pulled out two bells.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Sakura-kun. Your test shall be to get these two bells. Whoever does not get the bell does not pass, therefore all of you will not pass." Kakashi explained, hoping for the reaction he wanted to. Those words replayed through the three's heads until Sakura blurted out.

"But that means we're a guaranteed fail!" she exclaimed angrily. Kakashi smirked.

"If you learn your lesson through this test, then you won't fail. You all have… 30 minutes. Come and get me!" Kakashi shouted, using the Body Flicker Technique to disappear. A clock was left behind on the log, slowly ticking down from the original thirty minutes. The trio looked at each other worriedly.

"Let's just try to get the two bells. First off, I think I have a plan to distract Kakashi-sensei… You've seen him those perverted books. I might have a Jutsu that can distract him." Naruto explained with a devious smile. Sakura was dumfounded while Sasuke put on a grin.

"Yeah, I got you. Now let's all split up to find him. Here you go." Sasuke slapped a sticky tag on Naruto and Sakura's arms and his own. "If any of you find Kakashi, just pour some chakra into the tag, signaling us where you are. Good? Now let's go!" Sasuke shouted. The three quickly disappeared into the trees while Kakashi was reading his book in a secluded area. The face behind his mask was a perverted expression as he read through his book slowly. Meanwhile, Naruto quickly hid behind the tree as he saw Kakashi reading his book. Smirking, Naruto poured some chakra into his tag. Sakura and Sasuke were alerted and prompted them to go to Naruto's location. Once they got there, Naruto looked at Sakura and Sasuke with a smirk.

"You guys know what we're going to do right?" Naruto whispered. The two nodded as Naruto grinned at them. He quickly summoned a couple Shadow Clones as he jumped out from the trees towards Kakashi with his clones surrounding them.

"Naruto-kun… I hope- What!?" Kakashi felt his nose bleed slightly as he saw multiple Naruto turn into nearly nude ladies.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei… train me hard." One of the girls seductively stated. Kakashi was literally dreaming as he felt all the clones touch him until the real Naruto came from above.

"Prepare yourself! Wind Style: Rasengan!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi was completely caught off guard as the flying ball of powerful chakra hit his chest spot on. The girls all disappeared, leaving Kakashi and Naruto facing each other.

"Let's go, Naruto-kun!" Kakashi yelled out. The two began to trade quick barrages of kicks and punches. Naruto was able to land a hit on Kakashi's chest, prompting Kakashi to launch himself off the tree and landing a right hook to Naruto's face. The two exchanged more attacks until Kakashi was sent back with another Rasengan. The Jōnin looked at Naruto with a smirk.

"I haven't had this much fun in a while… no more holding back." Kakashi grinned under his mask and pulled up his headband, revealing a matured Sharingan with three tomoe.

"Kakashi-sensei… how did you get your Sharingan!?" Naruto asked, completely dumbfounded. The silver-haired shinobi smirked.

"That's a story for another day. Now come!" Kakashi yelled out once more. Taking off at a faster speed, Kakashi was able to see through all of Naruto's attacks and land over 100 punches in mere seconds. Naruto was sent flying back with bruises all over his body. Kakashi smirked until Naruto was enveloped with a red chakra. A thick red covered Naruto's eyes as he felt himself regenerate quickly.

"The Kyūbi's power… Yes!" Naruto shouted excitedly. He then rushed off and met Kakashi's speed, the two trading powerful blows with blasts of chakra splitting many trees into halves. Meanwhile, Sakura and Sasuke were watching the ongoing fight with wide open mouths. Naruto condensed his chakra into a hardened substance, blocking a powerful hit from Kakashi only to be punched on his stomach. Naruto was sent back again until he weakly uttered the words. "NOW!" he shouted. Sakura and Sasuke jumped out from the trees towards an unsuspecting Kakashi.

"Fire Style: Fireball Barrage Jutsu!"

"Chakra Strike Jutsu!" Sakura and Sasuke's attacks combined into a powerful shower of chakra-coated fireballs that were headed straight for Kakashi. The Jōnin smirked, accepting his fate as Naruto yelled out from behind him.

"Wind Style: ULTIMATE RASENGAN!" A larger ball of chakra filled with the wind element engulfed Kakashi, combined with the powerful chakra fires. The three Genin were breathing heavily as Naruto's red chakra receded into his body. The three combined attacks created a large crater in the ground with Kakashi barely holding up a chakra shield.

"Y-you… p-passed…" he said painfully as he let go of the chakra shield, falling onto the ground. Sakura gasped worriedly and quickly rushed to Kakashi with all her might and began to coat her hands with green chakra.

"Hang in there, Kakashi-sensei! Medical Ninjutsu: Heal!" Sakura yelled out. The green chakra intensified as Naruto and Sasuke limped over to see a powerful chakra being emitted from Sakura's hands. The green chakra spread through Kakashi's body, removing some of the major bruises as a small groan could be heard.

"Damn… you guys really did a number on me. You'll be great shinobi, no doubt." He praised with a strained voice. Sasuke and Naruto propped Kakashi on their necks and smiled at him.

"Yeah, we will. Now let's go to the hospital, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto suggested with a smirk. The four made their way back to Konoha as smoke continuously erupted from the crater, small traces of chakra still lying around.

 **That wasn't so bad, was it? At least, my standards say it's pretty average. I forgot to tell you that I have one of my friends helping me write this story and giving me ideas on my other one. So, she'll be helping me out getting more inspiration. One more thing, I will be gone for a few days on November since I am moving… Just stuff I need to handle. Anyways, bye!**


End file.
